


It's Okay

by Madforonedirection



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Death, Everyone Is Alive, Friendship, Hunter - Freeform, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pack Feels, Sad Pack, Sadness, Werewolf, banshee - Freeform, im sorry, sick, stiles dead au, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madforonedirection/pseuds/Madforonedirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Allison had warned them earlier...<br/>Maybe they could have saved him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

"Where’s Stiles?" Derek asked immediately as Scott walked in the room.  
 “He’s sick dude… Calm down…” Scott answered waving a careless hand searching the room for Kira. Jackson, Issac, Boyd, Ethan, Aiden and Danny (who ever since he told Ethan he knew they where werewolves had been invited into the pack) where conversing on the floor in a big circle in the living room. Kira, Allison and Lydia where all giggling and laughing in the door to the kitchen. Scott could smell Erica and Malia rummaging through Derek’s alcohol cabinet.  
 “Where’s Li-” Scott started before an out-of-breath Liam came racing up the stairs.  “  
Sorry I’m late, coach wanted to talk to me about playing on first line this season!” Liam said grinning. Scott grinned slapping Liam on the back before shutting the door.    
“Okay guys, any new news?” Derek asked getting straight to the point.  
 “Umm… Nothing around the perimeter I saw an omega about four days ago but I haven’t seen it since…” Issac said frowning trying to remember what the omega had looked like.   “Small, dark brown hair, bright green eyes… I don’t know maybe grade 11 or 12 not too old?” Boyd cut in looking towards Issac.  
 “Yeah, how’d you know?” Issac asked frowning. The group looked around at each other.    
“I saw it too but only yesterday, it nearly shifted in the mall but it ran out before I could catch up to it.” Boyd said unsurely.  
 “Okay so beware of the omega… Anything else?” Scott asked. Immediately all werewolves turned to Allison whose heart was racing.  
 “What is it?” Issac asked immediately.  
 “I’m sorry, I should have told you earlier… My dad’s friends came to visit Beacon Hills, he took one look around and knew immediately our pack was here. I told him you guys weren’t a danger but the only reason he didn’t kill me was because my dads been friends with him since day one.” Allison rambled on nervously. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair.   “What else Allison? There’s something you’re not telling us…” Kira asked gently. Allison looked at her hands.    
“He doesn’t believe in our codes, anyone who converses or knows a werewolf or IS a werewolf dies. Stiles isn’t safe, Stiles dad, Scott’s mom, Deputy Parrish no one is safe at the moment.” Allison whispered taking a deep breath.  
 “There’s still more.” Derek said seriously, he looked at Allison expectantly.  
 “He’s been watching us… He knows when our pack meetings are, he knows all our schedules he just doesn’t know if we are werewolves are not and we are always in a group…” Allison said quietly, everyone had to be absolutely silent to hear, even with werewolf hearing. Allison was shaking her head, a small tear fell out.  
 “I’m sorry he’s been here since just after our last pack meeting about four weeks ago… I couldn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to start acting suspicious. Your just some of my friends that I hang out with at the moment but I think he knows now…” Allison was nearly done.  
 “When we were talking at the cafe last night, Kira, Scott, Liam and I, he was there he heard us say “pack meeting” he knew immediately but everyone has been in groups so he can’t get to any of us…” Allison finally sat back finished. Everyone was whispering nervously and frowns were etched into the pack members faces.  
 “Okay I need to know where everyone is at the moment or if we have to deal with this tonight.” Derek said loudly causing everyone to quiet down.  
 “Deputy Parrish is out of town… My mom and dad are also gone to see friends a couple hours away for a few nights.” Kira said offering up the information she knew, “I’m staying with Scott at the moment.”  
 “Yeah, Cora and Peter have gone to New York for a week so they’re okay. Issac and Boyd have been staying with me. Erica you’re okay because your parents don’t know right?” Derek asked quickly looking around. Erica nodded.  
 “Sheriff is with Deputy Parrish I think checking out a case in the next town over, and Melissa is with my dad who is part of the FBI so I think she is safe.” Scott finished looking at everyone.  
 “Everyone else’s parents don’t know or he wouldn’t suspect anyone else right?” Derek asked and everyone nodded.  
 “Wait… Stiles?” Malia asked. Everyone froze.  
 “He’s sick… He’s at home alone…” Scott wailed.

 

Scott’s phone started ringing. 

 

"Answer it." 

"Hello?" 

 

"Put the phone on speaker." A dull, gravely voice said into the speaker. Scott immediately clicked it to speaker.    
“Come on say it!” Was heard from the other end.    
“Who is this?” Allison asked loudly to be heard.    
“Ahh Allison I had a feeling you’d be with them.” They heard a loud smack and cry ring out from the other end of the phone.    
“I… I love *cough cough* you guys so much… I know I’m only human but thank you for allowing me to be a part of the pack…” A soft and quiet voice rang through the phone.  “Stiles?” Lydia asked quickly. Immediately the pack was leaning towards the phone.  
 “He says ahem he says this is a warning and to watch out…” Stiles said against his dry throat.  
 “Stiles are you okay?” Jackson asked since no one else was talking.  
 “Please take care of my dad for me… Get Lydia to help with the information… Stick together…” Stiles voice made them all flinch it was dry and turning rough. Derek shoved Scott and immediately Scott shook his head and talked.  
 “Stiles where are you?”  
 “Please Scott you have to take care of my dad and everyone. Don’t let the pack break and fall..” Stiles was crying they could all hear it.    
“It’s gonna be okay Stiles, where are you?”  
 “I love you guys and I wouldn’t have wished for any other life even if I could…” Stiles whispered behind a small smile.  “

This is your first warning.” 

 

*Click* 

 Everything was silent until Lydia screamed. 

 

"STILES"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was really bad...  
> I did this at like three in the morning... EM


End file.
